Story of Our Wedding
by Ruki Lee
Summary: Yanagi's getting abused by her guardian, Recca comes to save her. one-shot, follows manga and scenes of child abuse. (AN: ok, a bit here... I believe this fic is a peice-of-crap... it came on a whim and it has no morals and has nearly no plot...)


A/N: Yeah! I wrote another story! this time it's a one-shot so that I won't forget about it then lose interest and stop writing about it ok? lol! my other stories most likely never going to be completed *sweatdrop* though I know what's going to happen in them next but I'm just too lazy to *rambles on and on*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of it's characters.  
  
**********  
  
Yanagi walked into her home and slipped off her shoes. "I'm home!" It was the summer holidays and Yanagi had just come home from a get together with Recca and the others.  
  
"Where have you BEEN?!" Yanagi's guardian bellowed. She stalked out of the living room with a bamboo stick in hand. "Do you have any idea what TIME it is?! Out gallivanting with those 'friends' of yours, no doubt! It's nearly 11:00!"  
  
"I- I'm sorry! I-"  
  
"I want NO explanations! You worthless little worm! You should be thankful that I agreed to clothe and feed you while your parents off overseas!" The woman advanced on Yanagi and slapped the girl. "Your grades are dropping ever since you met these so-called 'friends'"  
  
"No! Don't insult Recca!" Yanagi had backed into a corner, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"You ungrateful little brat! Like pebble in my shoe!" She kept advancing on the trapped Yanagi and suddenly wacked Yanagi with the bamboo stick hard on the thigh.  
  
"Ow! Stop!" Yanagi fell the ground as her 'guardian' continued to beat her over and over again in various tender places. "NO! Please! Please stop! Recca! Help!"  
  
***  
  
Recca was on his way back home after he dropped off Yanagi. He was lost in thought and pondered on why his princess was always so apprehensive about letting him meet her guardian... she said that her parents were always working overseas so she hardly ever saw them and she had a really mean guardian but that was all she let on. Recca knew that Yanagi didn't have a lot of friends before because of her guardian and that's why she would emerse herself in books. Just then, Recca seemed to hear Yanagi's voice calling for help. "Princess?" Recca immediately turned tail and ran in the opposite direction back to Yanagi's.  
  
***  
  
"Princess!" Recca burst in through the front door to come face to face with the image of Yanagi huddled in a corner with her 'guardian' standing above her holding a banboo stick as if ready to strike.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" The woman demanded.  
  
"P- Princess!" Recca ignored the boisterous woman and started sprinting towards Yanagi.  
  
"Recca!" Yanagi crawled to her feet and ran striaght into Recca while tripping over her own two feet and fell right into his outstretched arms. She gripped the sides of his shirt like they were her only lifeline as he wrapped his arms protectively around Yanagi's shoulders to rest firmly on her back. She sobbed into his shirt while silently thanking whatever Gods were out there to save her.  
  
Recca looked up at Yanagi's 'guardian' and gave her a death-glare, a fang appearing out the corner of his mouth. "What have you done to Yanagi you hag? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRINCESS???" The woman took a step or two back. Recca seemed to have turned demonic as Yanagi was barely able to hold him back.  
  
"Please, Recca! She may have done some horrible things to me but she is the only one looking taking care of me right now! Please!" Yanagi pleaded with eyes full of tears.  
  
Recca calmed a bit then he stated flatly. "Yanagi, pack your bags. You are coming to live with me."  
  
"NO SHE CAN'T!" Before Yanagi could even process the thought, her Guardian had already spoken for her. "I own her! She can't move out on her own until she's 18! I don't understand how her parents care so deeply about this 'thorn-in-the-side' especially since they are never home to take care of her! It's the law and as much as I want to get rid of the bitch, if her parents ever got wind of how I let their 'precious daughter' earn a reputation as a slut because she prostituted herself in a man's house to run from the roof I've so generously provided her with, they would have my head! Until she's 18, I own her and she can't move out unless I give consent as her guardian!"  
  
"No! There's a loophole and stop talking about Yanagi as if she were some kid of street whore!" Recca glared daggers at her.  
  
"I'll talk speak of that pebble-in-my-shoe however I wish! And WHAT loophole?!"  
  
"The law states that since Yanagi is 16, she can't move out of the house of her parents or guardian unless given consent by said parents or guardians but..." Recca narrowed his eyes before continuing. "Not if she marries me."  
  
Yanagi stared at Recca wide-eyed in surprise and excitement.   
  
"Isn't the Japanese government great? You and I both know that the legal marrying age here in Japan is 16 so if I take her hand in marriage, then she moves out of the house to live with me, no questions asked. That's the loophole." Recca turned down to look at his Princess. "Where's your room? I'll help you pack."  
  
Yanagi looked puzzled for a second but then started smiling and nodded once. "Ok!" She led him past her fuming guardian and towards her room.  
  
"Wh- what? y- you can't just-! Argh!" The woman let out an exasperated scream as she could think of no good way to counter the actions of the two teens.  
  
***  
  
"... and then when we told everyone the news, Fuuko's mother agreed to lend Yanagi her old wedding kimono and we had a traditional wedding. After that, Yanagi moved in with me and my mother and father that's all I'm going to tell you for now because that story is for another time!"  
  
"Wow! Grandpa Recca has really good stories! Don't he sis?" A little boy, no more than six piped up.  
  
"I never really seem to tire of hearing them." A girl, about 14, answered.  
  
"Here kids! I baked cookies!" Yanagi walked in slowly and sat down beside Recca. "So, what story did you tell them this time, Recca?"  
  
"The story of our wedding..."  
  
"Oh! that one! Haha! Wait a minute kids... I'll be right back." Yanagi walked into the other room and came back with a photo album. "Here!" She sat down. "I found our wedding pictures!" She opened the album and there on the page was a picture of Recca and Yanagi in wedding kimonos in front of the fireworks store.  
  
*******  
  
Yes ok! that must have been kinda wierd but yeah... please, give constructive critisism only! a flame doesn't tell 'why' you didn't like my story... only that you despise it for some reason or other. it won't help my future attemps at writing. 


End file.
